guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Interrupt
To interrupt an action in the game is to prevent it from being completed. Most skills have an activation time during which the character is preparing the spell. If a character is interrupted during skill activation, the skill is interrupted. This has three results: #The skill will not be executed obviously. #The cost of the spell (energy or adrenaline) is lost to the character. #The character must wait until the recharge time for that skill passes by before using it again. In addition, any skill that knocks down an enemy (like Hammer Bash or Bane Signet) will interrupt their current action. Tips on Interrupting *To effectively use interrupting attacks, keep an eye on the Skill Monitor under an enemy's bar in the center of the top of the screen. When the enemy starts using a skill, the skill's activation bar will appear under the bar. If it's a skill you want to interrupt (and can interrupt), go for it! *It is best to study (and perhaps play) as other professions to truly understand what is the best way to interrupt each class. *Interruption is not just for spells. Other actions (including attacks and attack skills and signets) can be interrupted. Attacks have an activation time (see the specific weapon's page) and take time to execute. Any such action or skill can be interrupted, but the choice of interruption skills is much less. *Some skills (such as stances and shouts) don't have an activation time. These skills can't be interrupted. "Easily Interrupted" Some skills in the game, including all traps, are easily interrupted. These skills are interrupted if any attack hits the character, not just an interrupting attack like the ones listed above. Being dazed causes all of your spells to be easily interrupted. Related Skills These skills cause interruption (in parenthesis is the type of action they interrupt): *15px Disrupting Chop (any action, extra delay if it was a skill) *15px Distracting Blow (any action for foe and adjacent foes) *15px Dwarven Battle Stance (any action, but only with hammer) *15px Savage Slash (any action, extra damage for spells) *15px Choking Gas (spells only, foe and adjacent) *15px Concussion Shot (spells only, causes Dazed) *15px Disrupting Lunge (skills only, delays skill) *15px Distracting Shot (any action, extra delay if it was a skill) *15px Incendiary Arrows (any action) *15px Punishing Shot (any action) *15px Savage Shot (any action, extra damage for spells) *15px Mark of Subversion (only spells cast on allies) *15px Spinal Shivers (skills only) *15px Clumsiness (attacks only) *15px Cry of Frustration (skills only, foes and nearby foes) *15px Guilt (spells targeting foes) *15px Leech Signet (any action, gain energy on interrupting a spell) *15px Power Block (spells only) *15px Power Drain (spells only) *15px Power Leak (spells only) *15px Power Spike (spells only) *15px Shame (spells on allies) *15px Lightning Javelin (attacks only) *15px Maelstrom (spells only) *See also: dazed and knockdown These skills are easily interrupted: *15px Crude Swing *15px Barbed Trap *15px Dust Trap *15px Flame Trap *15px Healing Spring *15px Precision Shot *15px Spike Trap These skills prevent interruption (but knockdown will interrupt despite any of these!): *15px Mantra of Concentration prevents an interruption. *15px Mantra of Resolve prevents interruptions at the cost of energy each time. *15px Glyph of Concentration prevents interruption of the next spell cast.